Stamina: Power Resources Book 1
by Reliable
Summary: Sasuke's parents were killed in a blink of an eye. How far will Sasuke go to find the killer that caused the death of his parents?
1. Revolting

I sat there... staring out my window listening to the gun shots, and all of the police sirens. Just so you know I have to go through this every-night. But I have gotten so use to these sounds that they actually relax me and help me go to sleep. My eyes started to get heavy and I knew that I was about to pass out into a deep sleep in a couple more seconds. When my eyes where closed shut, immediately my sleep was interrupted by my broke ass door-bell. I hesitated to get up and go see who it as at the door. As soon as I got off of the floor the mysterious person was ringing the door bell like they where bored with their life, and they got the amusement out of it. I opened up my room door, and walked as slow as possible down the stairs.

"Ugh!... who is it?" I said... I didn't get no answer.

"Um... who is it?" I said again, hoping for an answer this time.

I heard the person clear their throat and then ruffle with their clothes.

I ran over in my living room to look out of the side window of my house, so I wouldn't be seen. I stuck out my index finger and slid the curtain out of the way slowly. But I stopped... and turned off the living room lights... and any other light that was nearby. (I wanted the house to be pitch black when I look out the window). When every light around me was off, I opened up the curtain... and I didn't see anything but a black jacket right in front of my face, on the other side of the window. I hesitated to look up. But I did. I looked up slowly and I saw his face. I didn't get a good glimpse, because I was scared out of my mind. I ran to the kitchen and hid under the table, in the shape of ball. I grabbed my legs and started to rock back and forth.

"Mom!" I screamed, but it was a low scream that only people in the house could hear.

I didn't get an answer... she must be asleep.

"Dad!" I screamed, but it was a low scream that only people in the house could hear.

I didn't get an answer, the both of them must be in a deep sleep... because usually they always hear me, when I call their name.

The door bell rang again, and at that instant I got up and tip-toed over to the front door, and picked out of the window that was right by it. I slid the curtain open slowly and I couldn't see anything. It was like every single street light on the block was off. But turns out, they where. I looked to my right at the other window that I looked out earlier. He wasn't there anymore. I looked out my left he wasn't there... I looked out my left and I saw him standing right in front of the door, trying to pick the lock. At that instant, I opened up the drawer that was on the table right next to me. I found a lock. I clipped it on the door... and at that moment I was sure that he couldn't get in. I peeked out the window once again and the man was gone. I looked to my right and to my left, but it was no sign of him... I took the lock off the door, and placed it nice and slowly back into the drawer, I unlocked the front door slowly. Then I opened it slowly, and peeked out of it. When I was sure he was gone I opened the door up until it was fully opened. I took one step out of the house, into the deep dark outsides. When my body was completely out, the stranger jumped down from on top of my roof and pulled something of his pocket. I couldn't get a look at what it was until he tassed me. Then at that moment I knew it was a taser. I stumbled to the ground and the man just walked over me like I was a piece of trash. He walked in my house and turned on all of the lights. He rampaged through all of our cabinets and drawers. When he was finished, the first floor of our house was a mess. It looked like a tornado just had a drunk party on the first floor of my house... he walked upstairs and walked straight to my parents room. He turned on their lights, and thats when my parents woke up. My mom was so shocked that she passed out, and the man walked over to the bed and kept stabbing her repeatedly. Then he threw he corpse on the floor like it was nothing to him. I can hear the man fighting my father. I could hear them get closer and closer to me. When the sounds stop, all I saw was my father falling down the stairs with blood in his path. I knew he was dead. When I looked him in his face, my vision started to blur. My hearing started to fade. My body started to numb. I felt like I couldn't get off of the floor. For a moment I focused my attention back on the man, and I could see him squirting gas on everything in my house. I knew what was about to happen. I knew the damage it would cause. When he was done pouring out all of the gas he lit a match and then looked at me eye-to-eye. I saw a smirk come on his face. He throw the match and then walked out of my house like nothing happened. When he walked past my body he stumped me in my face. The pain was horrific and excruciating. He walked away down the street, and then my eyes started to close. I didn't have no control of it. I was shocked. I was disappointed in myself. I was scared. I was dead.

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! HERE'S A QUICK GLIMPSE OF IT:**

"You! your the person who killed my parents." I said.

"Obviously! It's my revenge on everything that you have done to me!" said the person.

"I don't even talk to you like that... so how could I do anything to you?" I replied.

"Don't act foolish! You know what you did! You are Naruto Uzumaki right?" said the person.

"No?" I replied.

"Huh! what?" said the person confused.

"Then mean you killed my family for no reason?" I replied.

I ran over to him... to try to kill him.

"I apoligize. Hmmm... but now I must go and kill the _real_ Naruto Uzumaki." said the person as he was running away.

**COMING SOON!**


	2. Signals

I was dead? But if I was dead... I wouldn't be able to be hearing my own thoughts. Then, at that instant my hearing started to come back, I could hear people saying "he's waking up!". I opened my eye slowly... because they were so heavy. When my body was fully restored the pain started to kick by in. When it first started it was that kind of pain that you get when you trip up the stairs. But after a while, it felt like I just fell into a pit of needles.

"Hu-huh? What's happening?" I murmured, because I didn't have enough strength to even speak.

"Don't strain yourself... we don't want you to break a vain." replied the man that was in an all white costume.

When I looked at him my vision started to blur once again, and the pain got even more excruciating. I started to think that: _did my pain come back because... because of this man?. _I stopped focusing on him and looked at the ceiling lights that we where passing as they where rushing me to a room that I could rest in. But the people kept staring at me, I felt under pressure. My face turned blood-shot red. My nose started to bleed, and I could see my veins start to burst out of the higher part of my rest. For some strange reason my body started to numb, and it looked like everything around me was shaking. I looked at the man in all white once again. His face was pail white. He eyes looked like a devil in them.

_I know he is a doctor and all, but he scares me._

I looked away from him because he just doesn't seem like the right person to be around. When I looked away, I feel something building up in my stomach about to come out of my throat and out my mouth. It was blood, and a lot of it. I was terrified. My body started to hurt, and I start squirming on the bed that was carrying me to my room. About several more lights passed until I was finally at my room. They but me on the bed... and for some strange reason my misery and pain stopped! My nose was no longer bleeding, my body was no longer soar,numb, or squirming. I felt restored. But that was only because the plunged at needle in my leg, that placed me asleep.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I woke up, and the hospital was on fire.

"Hu-huh? How? This can't be?" I said.

I opened up the door, and some flames flew right towards me. I ducked. (because my amazing reflexes)

The flames flew right passed me and sat my whole room on fire. I limped out of my room and started my path towards the entrance door. I walked past the main desk, and I saw the clerk's body laying there on the floor, burning slowly. I looked away, because if I stared long enough I would've wanted to help then, but by the time I would of got done... I would have been dead. I was about to turn the wrong corner, until I heard a high-pitched voice yelling: "come on, come on! Everyone this way!" I looked over quickly, and started my direction towards that way. I limped over towards the door as fast as I could, trying my best to ignore the pain. I saw a lady signally me to hurry up to walk over there. I limped even more faster than I did before.

"Come one kid! Hurry up!" said the Lady.

"Please, please! Help me!" I replied.

The lady ran in the building after me and she grabbed my arm pulled me out of the building. When I was out of the building everyone was clapping, because everyone made it out alive. I looked at all of them and I fell to my knees in relief. I sat there looking around and around. Forgetting about the burning building right behind me. I got off of me knees slowly and started to walk towards the group people, my as soon as I started my path the building crumbled to the ground and it exploded. The explosion was so strong that if lifted me off my feet tossed me into a tree, almost shattering all of my bones. The whole crowd focused there eyes on my soar, and disoriented body. The doctors and a couple of random people from the crowd. I laid there on the ground gasping for feeling that same pain that I felt hen the doctors where rushing me to my room. I knew that this was the end. But I wanted to fight this pain as long as I could. But I knew at some type of moment I was just going to have to give up.

"Kid! Kid! Are you okay!" asked the man in all white.

I start to grunt. "I think I'm okay!" I replied.

"Maybe this would make you feel better..." The man in all white pulled out a bloody knife, and tried to stabbed me with it.

The doctor pushed him out of the way.

"Th-That's the man who kill my parents!" I whispered.

They couldn't hear me.

"Th-That's the man who kill my parents!" I shouted, that is literally took all my strength away.

The doctors and the crowd of people heard me. They looked over at the directions he was standing at. He was gone. They all looked back at me.

I looked away from the crowd of people and focused my eyes on this white thing that I saw moving out the corner of my eye. It was him.

"Look! Look! He's over there!... running in the street." I said.

They all looked over there.

He was gone.

All they could see was a knife darting it's way in our direction coming straight for me. I laid my head back down, and the knife flew past me so fast that the air that was following it hit me in my face. The knife stop flying, and at that instant blood flew on the tree that was standing right in front of me. I didn't want to turn my head because I didn't want to see what had happened. But I knew what had happened. That nice lady who _literally_ saved my life... was dead. Her dead body was laying there on the ground right behind me. I didn't want to believe it, until some people started to pass out, others were crying... and the rest were trying to get the knife out of her so they could kill the man that killed her. Which is the same man who killed my parents.

**A/N: I have decided not to do the whole**_ here's a quick glimpse of the next chapter, _**because that I quick glimpse I have gave you for chapter 2 was not in chapter 2, and I don't want you guys to think it will be in other chapter. Because it won't be. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Overrated

I could feel the atmosphere shift over very quickly. But at that same time I could feel my body go from soar, to restored. I got off the ground and started walking the directions that the man went. I didn't see anything but the pitch black road, and light gleaming out of each one of the houses that where on the block. I walked a couple of more stopped then stopped and turned around, to see what where the people doing that where over there by the hospital. They were crying their eyes out. In my heart I kind of felt sad, but at the same time I felt like it was my fault why she was dead... I thought that because, the lady wouldn't of been dead if I would of never came to their hospital.

"Kid! Where are you going?" asked the voice that came from behind me.

I didn't turn around. I just kept walking hoping that the voice wouldn't say anything else to me.

"Kid!"

I cut him before he could finish he sentence. "What! What! And for the record my name is not kid... it's Sasuke! And I would be more than happy if you could call me that instead of this disrespectful "kid"... and what makes it worse is that you don't even have the respect to ask me what my name is!"

The man looked at me with that whole "what did you just say" expression. I knew he was mad. But, that is what I was counting on.

The man walked up towards me, like he wanted to kill me... and thats what he wanted to do. He pulled out a knife, just like the other and he tried to stab me with it. The knife was came down with full force, coming straight at my face... the knife was so close to face that the slightest move would make it stab me in my face. The knife didn't penetrate me because of this big white flash... but I knew that wasn't the reason why he didn't stab me... he didn't stab me because he got killed before he could kill me. The man fell on his knees. The knife was so close to me, that when he fell to his knees the knife cut my shirt, and my shorts as well. I was so scared, that my body was shaking and my eyes started to swirl. My body was shaking so hard, that when I started to walk my body felt like it was in the mood to break down on me.

"Sasuke! Wait!" said another voice.

I turned around to see who it was... it was the man who killed the man who just tried to kill me. I wanted to thank him, but I was in a rush to catch up with the man who killed my parents. I waved my hand, and turned my body back around and started to run as fast as I could. My adrenaline was pumping in my veins, the wind was flying in my face, I could feel my body getting the exercise out of this running session.

"Sasukeeeee..." said the voice, as it faded away.

This time I didn't turn around, because I knew if I ran a little faster, and a little more longer I would catch up to them man. After I ran about several blocks, my body was getting tired, and my rib-cage started to sting. My body needed a rest. I stopped and walked on the sidewalk, where I saw a bench that no one was sitting at. I walked over there as fast as I could. But that's when I heard a car crash a couple of blocks down.

_Huh? I wonder happened... what if that the man down there? I have to get down there... RIGHT NOW!_

I ran down there hoping that he was down there... and he was. He was the cause of the car crash that I heard, he was cause for the hospital burning down, he was the cause for the death of my parents.

_How can someone do this.. he has committed all of this violence and he has not been punished yet... the police aren't doing nothing about... so now I see that I have to. Hmm... he must die._

"You! your the person who killed my parents." I said.

The man turned around slowly, because he knew it was me.

"Obviously! It's my revenge on everything that you have done to me!" said the person.

"I don't even talk to you like that... so how could I do anything to you?" I replied.

"Don't act foolish! You know what you did! You are Naruto Uzumaki right?" said the person.

"No?" I replied.

"Huh! what?" said the person confused.

"That mean you killed my family for no reason?" I replied.

I ran over to him... to try to kill him.

"I apologize. Hmmm... but now I must go and kill the _real _ Naruto Uzumaki." said the person as he was running away.

I ran after him, fighting the fact how tired my body was. The person got away, because his body was in excellent shape... my body felt like it was about to pass out. But kepted fighting it as long as I could. The pain is horrific, my body was about to give out on me... I had cramps all over my body. I fell on there ground, right in the middle of street. My head hit the ground like someone hit me with a bat, with full-force. I passed out. My eyes closed, I felt weird because I could feel something leaking out of my head. I didn't want to believe, but I had to face the fact that my body is in terrible shape... and with one wrong move, I could die.

**A/N: Ha! I tricked you all I said that, that part wouldn't be in the book, but actually it was. I only said that because I didn't want you all to know what the next chapter would be about. It takes the mystery/suspense out of the story. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3...**

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!**


	4. Excruciating

I laid there on the ground hoping that someone would walk over here, and ask me "are you okay?" But the people in my neighborhood are so self-centered.

"Can-can someone please help me?" I asked in a pity-way.

No one noticed me. I started to get anxious.

_Was everyone just going to leave a kid laying in the middle of a street next to car that could explode any minute now?_

I struggled to get up. I had to lift my right arm up and place it on top of the car hoping that, that would give an extra boost. And it did. I stood up on my feet wobbling back and forth, not knowing where I was going because my vision was swirling. I have been through this same thing a couple of times, so at this point I wasn't really all that scared... if I knew I was going to be okay all my worries would just fly past me. But it wasn't like that, all of my worries were waking me in my face. I wanted to forget about all of this and start a whole new chapter. But who can get the image of both of their parents dying in a blink of an eye out of their head?

I started to limp to the nearest bus-stop to try to get a ride home. But it was past 1:30, and the bus-stop that I was walking to stops coming at 12:00. I was getting irritated.

"Hey kid!" I looked up and saw a man standing right in front of me with all black on.

My heart sank in. My throat started to hurt because I was so nervous.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"Hmm... are you Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

"Why yes I am!" I greeted him. "Um... hello to you too!"

The atmosphere was horrible. It felt like nothing in this whole universe was happening. I thought I was about to die. The way the scenery looked made me shiver. The lack of noise, made me irritable. I was hoping that sooner or later the man would just turn around and continue with his day.

But he didn't, he just stood there mocking me.

"Hmm... so your the boy whose parents I killed?"

I gasped.

"More of a mistake, than an accident." he said.

_He is the monster that has caused all of this? Is this really him?_

My vision started to blur once again. But this time it was because of my tears. I wanted to attack him, but deep inside of me I was scared of him.

"You must pay for this!" I shouted.

I wanted him to kill me. But I was scared that my death would be long and painful. But instead of me fighting him, I was fighting my body. My body wanted to run away from him. But I knew if I ran that he would just follow me and catch me. My body wanted to attack him. But I knew if I did, he would probably beat me. So I just stood there hoping that as long as I was standing there he wouldn't touch me. But I was wrong.

He slowly started to walk up to me, but I noticed that his left foot hesitated to move.

_Is he injured as well?_

But when he stopped walking he reached in his pocket and pulled out something black, but also shiny. I could feel despair take over the atmosphere. He pulled the item out slowly, and as he was doing it I heard a little chuckle come from behind his lips. I saw a smirk fill his face. I saw him pull the weapon out a little further. At that point, me and my body could finally agree with each other... we both where scared.

He reached his hand straight out aiming the weapon at me. Then, at that point I knew it was a gun. But, then once again me and my body started to fight again. My body wanted to run, but this time I wanted to do something that would make him leave me alone!

I closed my eyes slowly. I clinched my hands together. I sucked in as much air as I could. I put my feet together. I cleared my mind... and I stopped my breathing.

_I've decided to kill myself... then someone else take my own life away from me._

I clinched my hands tighter and tighter. My mind started to have these unsecured visions. I have never experienced this before. But now at this moment I was scared. My body started to feel like it wasn't there anymore. I could feel the hair on my arms start to stand up. My head started to feel like it weighed 1000 pounds. I wasn't scared anymore... I was terrified.

_Someone help me! Someone help me! Someone help me! Someone help me!_

My body wanted to start back breathing. So I let it. But I fell on the ground anyways so the man could think I was dead.

**A/N: It was kind of a smart plan to make him think that he was dead... because now the man won't have to kill someone that is "dead".**

I started to talk to myself in my mind... praying that the killer would walk away... and he did. He kept walking until the sound of his foot-steps started to fade. Once he was long-gone I opened up my eyes just a pinch... and the man wasn't long-gone, he was right in front of me.

_But how? I could of sworn I heard him walk away._

I looked up and I saw a gun pointed to my head. I felt like my heart was about to fall out of my feet. I felt like my stomach wasn't even there anymore. I looked away from the gun, and I looked at the man.

I wanted to say something... but before I could I was cut off by the bullet the man shot out of his gun.

I didn't see the man anymore. All I saw was a bright light... and all I could hear was a faded, and weak voice ordering me to "follow the light".

"Was I dead?"

**CHAPTER 5 COMING OUT July 15, 2011.**


	5. Decisions

I couldn't of been dead. But it felt like, for sure. But you know how you have one of those feelings where you think the whole world is against you? Well that's how I feel right now. Even though the whole world can't be against me because I am dead now.

I didn't want to follow the light. Because I have seen in movies if you do, you will just end up dead. I didn't want to walk away from the light. So I just stood there.I started to get impatient due to the fact that I have a big decision to make. My temples started to hurt. I tried to focus my mind... but I just couldn't the image of just thinking about that monster out of my head. _It's very frustrating._ I started to get irritable of this time period. I stood up and ran the opposite of the light. I wasn't really worried about what was going to happen. But I'm thinking that it could be better than this. But it wasn't. It was the exact opposite.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

The moment I finish that sentence I woke up. And I was back on planet earth. _Thank god._ I slowly lifted the top part of my body off of the floor leaving my hips on down unsecured. I looked around the area trying to see was I really back on earth. And I was. I moved my bang out of my face and pushed myself off of the ground like nothing didn't happen. I stood there for awhile... to make sure that the killer wouldn't come out of nowhere and shoot me once again. I ripped my the collar of my shirt just a bit, and I started to hold my left arm with my right. _ To get that whole "emo look"._ I started to walk like a model down the street by placing one foot in front of the other. I didn't know what else to do. I'm useless to the world. This is just the beginning. He won't stop at my family. He said that he has to go and kill Naruto's as well. I wanted to cry but crying wouldn't resolve this problem. Only fighting will. But I can't I don't know how. I feel like this is just life should go. Like the killing of my family was meant to be. But I can't give-in so quickly. I have to fight. Fight until I can't anymore.

"Hmm..." said a voice that was behind me. I didn't turn around. I didn't even attempt to. I just kept walking looking at the dark sky.

"Hmm..." said the voice once again. This time I was anxious to turn around. But I was scared that I wouldn't be in the same scenario I was in a couple of seconds ago. So I just kept walking while I covered up my ears and closed my eyes.

_What do all these people want with me? I am just a little kid that is in a unsecured predicament. I was scared on the inside. But on the outside I was hurting all over trying to keep my scariness from coming out. But the pain hurts trying to keep the whole "tough guy" image._

I started to run. The path that I was running was the way to my house. I felt safe to be in the sanctuary that I rose up in. But it wasn't like that. It was like my sanctuary was turned into a doom-room that could of kept me safe, but it failed and now it isn't my sanctuary anymore... it is a danger-zone that can cause the next death any many now.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. I felt pressure. Like I said before... I feel like the whole world is against me.

I opened my eyes and looked at both of the sidewalks, but no one was looking at me. It felt like I was just one humongous blur. I probably was. I felt like a rebellious, un-wanted, no tolerance, problem-child. And that was exactly what I was a rebellious, un-wanted, no tolerance, problem-child.

_I wish all of this would go away. I wish this was just one big, messed up dream. But it wasn't like that. I knew this was a dream. Because in most dream you always wake up when a dramatic, thrilling part happens._

I could see my house a couple of blocks down. I focused my eyes on the house... (not worried about my surroundings) I could all of the memories come back to my head. I felt like the main character in that movie "Butterfly Effect". I ran even more faster. I started to smile in relief. Knowing that maybe this could cool-down if I was in hiding. I was right in front of the porch of my house. Looking at the open door. Staring at the spot that my body was laying at. I ran up in the house and fell to my knees as soon as I crossed the thresh-hole. I was completely unaware of the way my body was behaving. The pain in my body felt like I was getting tassed. I looked around the area and no one was around. _Then why do I feel this pain? _I looked around once again I noticed that, that was the exact spotted that the man tassed me at. I didn't know why these memories were taking-over my behavior. But I was scared because this just isn't natural. I walked up the stairs avoiding the fact that my body was fighting some pain that wasn't really happening. Each step I took felt like my foot weighted 100 pounds. But when I finally made it up the stairs. I heard the front door close. And someone take a few foot-steps towards the dining-room. I heard him reach in our drawer and pull out a knife. He slammed the drawer like he was taking his anger out on it. I heard him take some steps towards the stairs. I immediately walked to the nearest room. Hoping and praying that I was safe. But I wasn't. I heard him walk up the stairs in. I closed the door behind me, and hid under the bed. As soon as I was safe and sound, he walked in the room like he knew where I was. I didn't know what to expect or do. He stabbed the top of the bed, so he could look around the room. I felt safe but I still felt worried. I looked to left nothing was there. I looked to my right and it was a roach right in front of me. I gasped. He heard me. I covered my mouth. He heard that as well. I closed my eyes. But I knew I wasn't safe. I looked behind me and I could see the man getting on his knees to check under the bed.

_What was I going to do?_


	6. Author's Note

Hey you guys! How are you enjoying the book so far? Awesome right? But wait! This isn't nothing yet. I am posting Chapter 7 & 8 tomorrow. It's going to give you goosebumps! I don't want to ruin the surprise by telling you what the chapters are to be about... because to be honest I don't even know! But what I know is, is that this book is the best book ever and you guys know it! Leave reviews/comments they mean a lot to me!

**CHAPTER 7 & 8 COMING SOON!**


	7. Speechless

I immediately uncovered my mouth and slid my way from under the bed. I was in a hurry, so I did it in such an ugly way. I struggled to crawl because I was panicking so much! I reached my arm out from under the bed, and pulled my self out so quickly that I burned my right knee. I got off of the ground in a hurry and reached on the bed and grabbed the knife that he had. I ran to the door, turn on the light and ran to the attic where I could get out of the house through the roof.

_I know your thinking "How come I didn't check the front door?" But I wanted to be fancy and take another way out._

I looked both ways before I started my path towards the stairs to the attic. I took one step up on the stairs and I closed the door right behind me. So he wouldn't think I came this way. I ran up the swirly stairs in such a hurry that I wasn't really worried about how much noise I was making. I tumbled on the second from last step. But I got up like nothing happened. I ran over to the window on the other side of the room. I unlocked it. I pushed it with all my strength. It wouldn't open. I kicked it. It wouldn't open. Then that's when I realized it was unlocked when I first came up here. I thought I unlocked it but turns our I locked it. I unlocked it. And pushed it open. I placed one foot out of the window trying to ignore his loud foot-steps. But I just couldn't. I placed my other foot out the window... but when I was out I tried to run, but my belt got stuck on the edge of this dusty old table that was in the attic.

"Come on!" I said, hoping that those words would make my belt loose.

I immediately started to unfasten my belt. I could hear his foot-steps getting louder and closer. I started to walk so the belt would slide off of my pants. And it did. I ran on top of the roof, shaking my head in relief.

"Grhh!" said the man as he was trying to get past the table, out of the window and over my strangely, sparkling belt.

I ran to the other end of the roof. I turned around and I could the top of his head moving, struggling to make his way up here. Once I was on the other end of the building I looked down and saw how high I was open in the air. I looked at the deep, dark sky... then I stared at the moon. I turned around and I saw the man finally make his way to the top. And he was looking straight at me!. _Now you have to believe me when I say... " this is the scariest moment of my life". _

"Stop running away from me!" shouted the man, in a devilish way.

"I won't let you do to me, what you did to my parents!" I shouted right back at him.

"Hm... oh we"ll see about that!" he shouted.

I started to get nervous. Not knowing what was going to happen next. I saw him get in the position to start running towards me. I panicked. I didn't know what to do.

"This is where it all ends!" he shouted.

My eyes opened as wide as they could. My heart started to beat at a rapid speed... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think because it is a man running towards me with a knife in his hand. If that's not going to make someone nervous, than I don't know what will. Then I started to think. And something came to my mind in a blink of an eye.

I let him get as close to me as he could. And once he was right in front... I moved out of the way. Letting him fall in our thorn bushes that have been growing for years.

It was blood on the roses... but I couldn't really tell, until I saw something dripping off of one of them.

"Thank you!... it's over!" I said in relief.

_But I knew deep down inside... it wasn't._

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Underground

I turned around and walked back to the bottom part of the roof, to the end of the house, back through the window I came through. I walked down the swirly stairs, avoiding that fact that I was getting dizzy. Or it could have been that I have gotten no sleep today. I walked down the hallway smelling my arm-pit... I stunk.

My face curled up. My eyes started to water. (it was a strong smell). I went to my room and grabbed the cleanest clothes that was in my drawers. I looked at my bed-room window looking at the dark-blue sky, and the shiny white moon. I started to cry. _My parents are up there. _I was crying tear of joy, and smiling for happiness. I walked to the bathroom that was 3 doors down. _Ding dong. _I flinched.

"Who is it?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer. I turned my body back around and proceeded down the stairs. I was standing on the second from last step. And that's when I saw, that my front door was wide-open. _What?_ I ran down the last two steps, and shut the front door, and ran back upstairs to take my shower. _I must be hearing things._

I closed the bathroom the door, and locked it! I turned on the bathroom light, and I immediately started to take off my shirt, in the way that life-guards do.

_I felt handsome at that moment. _

Once my shirt was completely off of me I proceeded down to my ripped shorts. I didn't have to unfasten them, because they were already ripped. So I just slid them off. I took off my shoes and took my left ear-ring out. I pushed my bang behind my head, and put my hair in a pony-tail. I placed my left foot in the shower. I hesitated to place my right in though. I was afraid that something would happen while I was in the shower. But I fought my fears and placed my right leg in. _Nothing worse can happen, right?_ I turned the hot water on as much as it could go, and turned the cold just on a little. I pulled the shower lever up. And started to take my shower. _Ding dong._

My eyes widened. I felt like a character in a scary movie when the camera zooms in on their facial expression. I didn't get out of the shower. Until I heard someone walking up the stairs. My heart started to beat like I was getting beat. My throat had a big gulp stuck in it. I got nervous very quickly.

I didn't want to turn the water off, because then they would know that someone is in here. So I just slowly moved the curtain out of the way, and slid my body out. I placed my ear on the door, and I could here whispering... I immediately put on my clothes, and rampaged through the drawers in the bathroom to find a weapon. I didn't see anything but a pair of scissors... but I was in danger, so I had to use them. I pulled the scissors out of the drawers and put my arm in the position to stab someone. I got a good grip on the scissors, then I peeked out of the door. I saw the men walking upstairs to the attic. _I guess they thought I was up there. _Once I knew that the men were completely up in the attic, I opened the bathroom door slowly and made a run for it down-stairs. I didn't run down-stairs I just ran to the stairs. I stood right there because the slightest move would make the men know that they weren't the only people in the house. I tip-toed down 1 or 2 steps then I hopped over the railing and went under the stairs... that lead to my basement. I made sure I put on my ankle socks, so I could slide through the house. I walked down the basement steps in looked at the clock. It said 5:27... _ Wow! Can I please get a break?_ I ran down the basement steps and went straight to my fathers gun collection. I didn't know anything about guns, so I didn't know which one was the most power-fullest. So I just pulled out the biggest one. It was entitled the "Commando". It was black, with a black strap wrapped around it. I placed the gun on my back, then I throw the scissors on the ground. I ran to the other end of the basement where I knew my dad kept his flash-lights. I picked one up and it was as bright as the sun. It made the basement feel the like all of the lights were on. I looked to my right and I saw some liquor. I took the cap off, and poured a little out of each one of them... then I placed a piece of a rag in each one. I searched thoroughly through each one the drawers so I could find a lighter. It wasn't one nowhere in sight. I got a ladder, and opened the cabinet that was right above the liquor. I saw a lighter. I grabbed the lighter and turned the flashlight off. I ran to the nearest corner of the room. And I started to make noise.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hey! I'm down here!" I shouted again.

"Hey! Hey! I'm in the basement of the house!" I shouted.

"Come and get me!" I shouted.

The men heard me from all the way in the attic. _What a surprise._ I could hear them walking down the steps. I wanted to smile, but I wanted to stay serious so I could kill them and get it over with.

"Hey! He must be down here." said the man.

"Come on then!" replied the other man.

The two of them started to walk down the basement steps and find the light-switch. But, they couldn't. But they did find a flashlight. They turned it on and they searched the other side of the basement first! I knew sooner or later they would come and check this side. So I had to think of a plan, and fast! I pointed the flashlight at my shirt then turned it on. (so they wouldn't see it) I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I throw the flashlight over there. And it landed exactly where I wanted it to! _ Thank god!_ I started to pull some ammo out of my pocket and place it inside the gun. I placed it in there. But I didn't shoot, because I wanted them to know where I was before I shot them._ Wow! Listen to me... I sound like a professional killer. But that is what I am counting on. I wanted people to fear me. _

"He isn't over here!" shouted one of the men.

"Obviously!... Come on... lets check the other side."

My heart started to sink in. My hands started to get sweaty. I could feel my finger sliding back, about to pull the trigger. _Clink_! I pulled my finger away just in time. But that doesn't mean I was safe. I saw the man's flashlight start to get closer and closer to me. I wanted to move out of the way. But if I did he would hear me. This could probably be the only change I have to get away. So I don't want to blow it, just with a slight little move. So I sat there praying and hoping that I wouldn't die... but then it dawned on me. I have a gun, and some back-up weapons. I shuck my head then hit myself in the forehead... I smiled. But then it went back to a frown because the men heard me when I hit myself in the forehead. I didn't know what to expect next. I didn't know what to think about or say. I was clueless. I saw the flashlight just a couple steps away from me about to turn the corner. And the men's foot was right behind it. I lifted the gun up slowly and quietly. I placed my finger nice and gently on he trigger not making a sound. I got a good grip on the gun, and placed the back part of it on my shoulder. I adjusted it so it would be comfortable for me. I made sure I didn't place it too far back, because or else it would of hit the wall behind me. I slid the gun over a little bit, closer to my face. I fought my fears and my shakiness. I was nervous. And scared of the gun, even though I was using it. I clinched the front part of the gun. I closed my left eye. And I was ready to shoot.

**A/N: Chapter 7 & 8 were very suspenseful! Eh? Well your in for a big surprise for Chapter 9 & 10.**


	9. Escape

While I was aiming the gun, I thought to myself that sooner or later he was going to aim his flashlight at me. But I didn't let that distract me. I clinched the gun even tighter than before. I didn't even get nervous when I saw his flashlight just 3 steps in front of me. I slid my finger a little further back towards the trigger. _The slightest move would make me pull it back._

"Hey! Is that a shoe?" asked the man.

"Yeah! I think it is!" sarcasticlly replied the other man.

They shined the light in the area that I was sitting in. I put my legs and feet right in front of each other, ready to kill them both. The flashlight kept going over my foot, but it has not shined on me yet. _Are they stalling? _But I got that off my mind and proceeded with the aiming. The flashlight was about an inch away from me. I put my finger on the trigger. I put it back to the point were you could hear the _Clink_ sound. They heard it, and the turned the flashlight right towards me, it was beaming right in my face. The light was so bright that it caused me to have to cover up my eyes. Which led in result of me dropping the gun. I closed one of my eyes and left the other one open just a crack. I saw the gun on the left side of me. I grabbed it, and I just started shooting anywhere. I could here the bullets shooting the liquor, light-bulbs, and the wooden tables. I heard it shooting something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. I tried to open my other eye, but the light was just so bright that I couldn't. I panicked to get away, that I was hitting everything in my path. _ It literally took me 7 minutes just to get out of that one little spot._ When I was standing up I opened my other eye. And I saw both of their bodies laying there on the ground soaked in blood. The blood was in the whole area that I was sitting in. _ I'm surprised that none of it didn't get on me. What a relief._

"I have to get out of here!" I shouted, while I was looking for an escape.

I ran up the steps and opened the door, but flames flew right past me. My house was sat on fire. I closed the door and proceeded back down to the basement, trying to avoid the fact that my house was on fire. I turned to the place where the men were dead at, and picked up the flashlight. I started to anxious. Wondering _when is the fire going to make its way to the basement?_ Then, at that moment... it did. As I was running to the other end of the basement, a piece of the first floor fell right in front of me, with flames following it. I ran to the left of the basement and proceeded with the path to the other end of the basement. I picked up my gun. But before I slid out the window, that was a couple of feet above my head. I grabbed some more liquor out of the cabinet and stuffed rags in them. I was about to slide out of the window until I realized that I was missing my flashlight. I ran back to the other end of the hallway and grabbed the flashlight. I wanted to cry because their dead bodies reminded me of my parents. I picked up the flashlight, turned it off (to save the battery). I put the flashlight under my arm, so I wouldn't have a problem with climbing to get out of here.

"Come on!" I said.

I said that because I wasn't tall enough to reach the window in my basement. I ran back again, to the other side of the basement to grab that ladder that I had to get so I could get the liquor out of the cabinet. I got a screwdriver to disconnect it from the rod it was connected to. I ran back to the window and placed the ladder right in front of the window so I could climb out. I placed my left foot on the ladder first. I think I mover faster when I do my left side first. I placed my right foot exactly on the next step on the ladder. The rods on the ladder were so apart from each other, that it felt like I was climbing a mountain. I hesitated to take my third step because I was so tired after 2 steps... _Who makes a ladder like this one anyways?_ I shook my head and started to reach my foot up on the third step... I had three more to go. But it felt like it was thirteen. I looked behind me to see if the two men were still laying there. And they were. I turned back towards the ladder, and fought my laziness and climbed the last three steps like my life depended on it. _ Wait! Actually it did!_ I took out my flashlight and hit the window several times so it could bust open. On my last hit, the entire window shattered into pieces. I placed the flashlight back under my arm and I started climbing out of the window. I started to smile in relief... I finally had that feeling... that I was safe and sound. Until someone grabbed my foot.

**A/N: Chapter 10 will be posted real soon. But it make take me some time to start the sequel for this book. I hope this series gets popular. And remember Chapter 10 coming soon! It will pretty awesome! Can't wait until you guys read it! Leave comments/reviews they mean a lot to me!**


	10. Indifferent

I panicked. But, I knew that panicking would get me no where. I didn't want to look back, because I didn't want to see his face. I was scratching the grass. The top part of my body was outside, and the lower part was still inside the basement. I started kicking with both of my legs, hoping that they would kick him. I slid the gun from off of my back while I was still kicking. I didn't want to panic a whole lot because eventually I knew I would get tired. I pulled the glock back on the gun, and started to relax myself. I turned my torso around and pointed the gun where I thought his head would be... I shot out about several bullets, and the man let go of my foot. _Is he dead?_ Then when I saw the silhouette of his body fall on the floor... I wiped the sweat off my forehead in relief, I wanted to smile... But I didn't because I remembered all the times I smiled something bad happened once again. So I just proceeded on with life.

"Thank god! It's over!" I said.

I backed away from the window of the basement... and curled my self up in a ball and started to rock back and forth. I looked down at the basement and I noticed the fire falling down from the house into the basement... after awhile the whole basement was just straight fire. I couldn't see nothing, but the wooden floor falling down piece by piece.

"It's over!" I said.

"Thank go it's over!" I said once again.

I layed down on the wet, cold grass... it felt kind of weird but after a while it felt strangely comfortable. I started to think about my parents... _Why did he mistaken me for Naruto? _I started to think why does he want to kill me? But he asked for Naruto Uzamaki? Something doesn't seem right. After I layed there on the grass for a while my back started to get itchy. I placed my body back up in the air, and I started to think about my parents once again. I didn't want to cry this time because I knew crying would get me no where. I felt the tears building up.. but it hurt trying to fight the tears... I could feel the tears sneaking up on my eyes, ready to burst out. I loved the feeling I got when I cried but, I didn't want to get too relaxed behind a building that could collaspe any minute now. I got off of the ground and walked in front of the house. I walked in the street, turning my body around looking at my burning house. I didn't cry because this burning building isn't the first one I have seen. I wanted to smile, because this is the first time that I have ever felt safe, since this stuff started to happen. I stopped fighting my tears and just let them burst out all at once. While I was crying I started to smile because I knew it was finally over. And this time I was sure!

"Sasuke!" shouted a voice. I turned around and it was my neighbor, Grandma Tsunade.

"Are you okay, baby?" asked Tsunade, while she was sounding like and old lady.

"Yeah!... I think so?"

"Well... how about you come in my house for a cup of tea." she asked.

"Okay I guess." I replied.

She put her arm over my shoulder and she started talking to me about how I feel about my parents dying.

"Well... it's not something that I would want to have a conversation about."

"I understand." she replied.

We finally made it to the porch of her house. She turned her door-nob and opened up her door slowly. I stopped crying because I felt secure when I was around her. I looked all around her house to make sure it was secure... and no one could get inside. I could tell that Tsunade was confused because she was looking at me like I was retarded... but that's exactly how I looked. I started to smile. "Everything is okay!" She shook her head, and escorted me to her kitchen where I could make my tea the way I wanted it to be made. I looked at her the way I looked at my mother. I looked back at my tea, and continue to stir it up. I looked out the window at her red roses that were inside the bush on the other side of the window. I looked a little closer and I could notice she had thorns in her bushes. _I don't know why... but these bushes remind me of something._ And thats when it hit me like a yellow school bus.

"THE PERSON!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs. My eyes opened as wide as they could. My mouth dropped. I let go of the spoon and I started to run to the enterance door of her house. I was in a rush to open it up. I was panicking so much that I could hardly turn the door-nub. I finally turned it all the way, and I opened the door as wide as I could. I ran out the house as fast I could. I crossed the street, and I ran past my house and ran straight to the back yard. I looked to my right and my left no one was there. I started to roll my eyes a couple of times... I looked at the sky, and the trees... Then I looked at the street. I started to get anxious. I started to think to myself. _Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! _I started to run towards the bushes where the man fell, when we where on top of the building... I bit my lip and crossed my fingers for good luck. But it didn't work... I knew it didn't work, because when I looked in the bushes, he was gone!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Book 2 coming soon!**


End file.
